Team Universe 11
Team Universe 11 is a team presented by Belmod, Khai and Marcarita with the gathering of the strongest warriors from Universe 11, the Pride Troopers, in order to participate in the Tournament of Power. History Vuon is taken out by Kale when he attempts to restrain her with his Justice Whip while she is in her Berserker Super Saiyan state, who is then stopped in her tracks with a Power Impact from Jiren. Jiren is then challenged by Goku, but Toppo prevents a confrontation by using his Justice Flash against him and informs Jiren they are retreating temporarily to save their stamina and energy for later, when they will definitely need it, sending a group of five other Pride Troopers to deal with Goku in their stead. These five, comprised of Kahseral, Tupper, Zoiray, Cocotte, and Kettol, encounter Goku, Kale and Caulifla and announce they will dispose of them by Toppo's orders. From then on, Kettol focuses on Caulifla, Cocotte on Kale and Tupper and Zoiray on Goku, while Kahseral oversees the operation, until he is forced into combat by Androids 17 and 18, with 18 heading out to aid Goku while 17 handles the lead Pride Trooper of the quintet. Tupper and Zoiray team up against Goku, with the former weighing him down and the latter spiraling into his torso like a tornado with his Justice Spin, until Android 18 blasts Tupper's back thrice, forcing him to release Goku. After Zoiray deflects the blasts of the Universe 7 warriors, the two Pride Troopers then attempt to perform the Double Pride Spin, with Tupper ramming himself into 18, only for her to toss him to the edge of the ring, with him barely stopping in time, only for the already weakened stage edge, added to his increased body weight, to collapse, eliminating him. Cornered, Zoiray is forced into a hasty retreat. Zoiray contacts Kahseral about what just happened and the general of the Pride Troopers immediately halts his fight with Android 17 to regroup with his teammates. Kettol and Cocotte also briefly stop due to Zoiray's report and, per Kahseral's orders, Cocotte creates a dimensional barrier around them and the Universe 6 female Saiyans to prevent outside interference from Goku and the Androids. With Caulifla being wounded by Kettol and Zoiray's techniques, Kale suffers an emotional burst, breaking out of Cocotte's Cocotte Zone, and unlocks her Super Saiyan Green form. The duo then fires beams of their own to counter the United Justice Stream of the quartet they are facing. Kale digs deeper after Caulifla encourages her to do so and brings out her Uncontrollable Super Saiyan form, combining her power with her master's to overwhelm the Pride Troopers and knock Kahseral, Zoiray, and Kettol out of the ring after shattering yet another dimensional barrier. Cocotte prevents herself from being knocked out by placing a barrier around herself, which is countered by 18 throwing her dimensional sphere out of bounds, resulting in Universe 11's sixth elimination. Dyspo, recruited specifically to fight Hit fairs well until he is lured to the edge of the ring, so Hit can use his phasing technique. Before he can completely drop out he is assisted by his ally Kunshi, and his Energy Threads. They fair better until their attempts are foiled by Goku. Kunshi's kamikaze attack, fails due to Hit's Time-Skip causing him to drop out. It does, however, allow Dyspo time to escape instead. Members *Toppo (team leader) *Jiren *Dyspo *Vuon *Kunshi *Tupper *Zoiray *Cocotte *Kettol *Kahseral Trivia *Team Universe 11 is one of the most powerful teams in the Tournament of Power, and probably the second most powerful team in the Tournament, even more so than Team Universe 6 , the team having one warrior as a direct rival to a God of Destruction or higher in terms of power (Jiren), one at a level of power high enough to be a God of Destruction candidate (Toppo), one relatively close to being a candidate (Dyspo), and seven others that have some degree of godlike power (Vuon, Kunshi, Tupper, Zoiray, Cocotte, Kettol and Kahseral). Prior to Goku's ascension, Team Universe 11 was regarded as the most powerful. *Team Universe 11, alongside Team Universe 6 and Team Universe 7, are the only teams in the Tournament of Power that do not have a member that can naturally fly. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Univers 11 es:Equipo Universo 11 Category:Factions Category:Universe 11 Characters